Encryption processes are often used to secure data stored on computer systems. The encryption is commonly performed using a known key, where the key may subsequently be used to decrypt the data. Accordingly, the security of the encrypted data may be influenced by the encryption process itself and/or the key used by the encryption process to encrypt the data.
Smaller conventional devices, such as portable computer systems or the like, commonly store encryption keys within fuses of a device component die. Given that the die area of device components is limited, these smaller conventional devices generally use encryption keys which are small in size. Since the robustness of the device's security is influenced by the size of the key, smaller conventional devices generally offer limited security for the data stored on the devices.
Although this low-level of security was marginally suitable for smaller conventional devices in the past, smaller devices are beginning to store data requiring increased amounts of security. Additionally, an increased amount of content is becoming available for which digital rights management (DRM) mechanisms are used. Accordingly, the low-level of security offered by smaller conventional devices is insufficient to implement some DRM mechanisms, thereby limiting the content accessible by smaller conventional devices.